Some households include multiple animals as pets. Some animals have short hair, such as short haired cats, while some have medium or long hair or shaggy coats, found in a variety of dogs. For animals with fur coats, it is helpful to groom the animal to help keep the coat healthy and to prevent shedding of fur throughout the house. One problem in the past has been multiple animals require multiple different grooming tools. For example, a grooming tool that would be appropriate for a short haired cat would not be useful on a shaggy dog. Thus, in the past, it has been necessary to purchase multiple different grooming tools that were appropriate for the multiple different animals. In addition, in households that have only a single animal as a pet, it is still helpful to have multiple tools to groom the animal to address different grooming needs of the single animal. For example, the single animal may include a tool for deshedding, a tool for detangling, and a tool for smoothing and combing.
The present disclosure offers a solution to the problem of having to acquire multiple tools to address the needs of either a single pet or multiple pets. The present disclosure includes a universal handle and multiple grooming or hair collection tools releasably securable to the universal handle.
One of the problems in the past has been tools that are made for a particular right or left hand orientation. For example, certain tools, such as a mat breaker for removing mats in fur, can use curved blades that are oriented for either right or left hand users. It would be helpful to have a mat breaker that is useful for either a left handed or right handed user. The present disclosure offers a solution to that problem.
Another problem encountered when grooming animals is cleanup of the hair. For example, animal hair or fur can be shedded on carpeting, couches, or a person's clothing. Improvement in tools for hair cleanup are desirable.